


In His Hands

by Meraad



Series: Felled by You (Cullen/Cadash) [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pure Porn, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Cullen has had weeks to think about his previous tryst with Renna Cadash, plenty of time to plan the next step in their unusual relationship.





	In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a bit obsessed with these two and they really like to bang.

Cullen stood with his back to the training troops as Renna dismounted her horse and handed the reigns off to the stable hand. She glanced up as she spoke with Cassandra a warm smile curving her lips. His hands curled into fists at the base of his spine. What exactly was it, he wondered, about this woman? The moment he had seen her after the soldiers found her in what remained of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Cullen had felt a pull toward her. There was no rhyme or reason for it.

In the short months since the conclave explosion, he had tried to deny it, to ignore it. Pretended that he felt nothing as he often found himself working side by side with her in many matters. They had always remained professional.

Until she walked into the bathhouse in the middle of the night and found him fisting his cock while he thought about  _ her _ . Renna’d had no shame. Wanton and lustful. She had touched herself without ever tearing her gaze from him. It had been the boldest, most erotic thing Cullen had ever experienced and all he had wanted was more.

The encounter in the War Room had not been what he’d expected. But when the woman, whose head barely crested his waist, had told him to kneel, and then later, drop his breeches and bend over the war table, he’d found himself her slave. And he had been rewarded for it. She’d left Haven a few days later, and Cullen had been left alone to his thoughts. The memories of the taste of her, the sound of her voice, husky and warm as she’d praised him. Heat flushed his cheeks and he felt his cock harden at the memory. How many times had he touched himself while thinking over her in the weeks that she’d been gone?

His imagination had run wild. Filled with fantasies of what he wanted to do to her, with her, of what he wanted her to do to him, again. The image of her, fucking him while he lay on his back this time, able to watch the sway of her breasts, to touch her while she drove the well-crafted cock she wielded so well, into him until he broke.

“My lady,” Cullen called out before she could begin to make her way through the gate. “Harold,” he said and she turned, amaranthine eyes met his and held. He found himself struck dumb for several long beats of his heart. Bright sunlight glinted gold on her hair, turning the darkest red into a brilliant fire. He wanted her naked, in a meadow of delicate flowers, where the sun would reveal every freckle.

“Commander,” she inclined her head and waited, eyebrow raised slightly, expectant.

For one breath, Cullen lost his nerve. Then she angled her head just slightly, licked her lips, and he wanted a proper taste of them. “There is something I wanted to discuss with you before we head for the War Room if you have a few moments?”

“Of course, Commander,” she nodded once and Cullen gestured to his tent. Canvas flap sliding shut behind them, Renna turned in the center of the space and angled her head back to look up at him. “What did you want to speak about?” She stood with her spine straight, shoulders back, her hands clasped loosely behind her.

“I want you naked,” the words were out before his nerves could get the best of him again. He heard Renna’s sharp intake of breath and wondered if he’d made a mistake. Did she no longer have an interest in … whatever it was that was happening between them? “If you feel so inclined,” he added. While her weeks away had only increased Cullen’s lust for Renna, the opposite could have happened for her. His heart lodged in his throat and he struggled to find the right words as she stood utterly still before him. “If that isn’t the case,” he finally managed to get out. “I apologize.”

Renna licked her lips, soft, pink and perfect for kissing. Cullen did his best to will away the lust that he was beginning to realize was not reciprocated. “My lady,” he angled his head. “I didn’t mean to-” but he broke off when her hands lifted to the buttons on her shirt and she quickly began to tug them loose.

“Don’t apologize again, Cullen,” she said, her already husky voice dropping a bit lower. “I hadn’t expected…” she trailed off, dropping the shirt to the floor, then her breast band. Renna bent at the waist, began unlacing her boots.

“You didn’t expect what? That I would want you? Or that I would be so bold as to tell you I wanted you naked?”

“Both?” she said, glancing at him as she tugged one boot free before pulling at the laces of the other. “Why aren’t you getting naked?” she asked, before cursing quietly when the laces of her boot knotted.

Cullen sat down in his desk chair that he’d turned around to face the center of the small space. “Oh, I don’t plan to get naked this time,” he said and watched her still, her boot slipping from her fingers as she watched him. He’d planned ahead, having thought long and hard about her, how he wanted her, all the things he wanted to do to her, with her. But the truth of the matter was, Renna was small and he was utterly terrified of hurting her.

She straightened back up, slowly, then made a show of unlacing her breeches. “Oh, is that so?” Renna shimmied her hips and Cullen’s length throbbed. She wore no smalls and his mouth watered with the need to taste her. 

“Come here, my lady,” he said, crooking a finger at her.

“And what do you plan to do with me if I do?” her voice was pure provocation. One of her hands slid over her belly, up along her ribcage to cup one pert breast.

“Pleasure you,” he told her and saw her thighs press tighter together.

“Well,” Renna said with an elegant shrug of her shoulder. “In that case, Commander Cullen, show me what you’ve got.” She closed the distance and Cullen curled his hands into fists to prevent himself from hauling her into his lap bodily and having his way with her.

“I want you in my lap, straddling my thighs.”

Renna obliged him and the scent of her lust spurred Cullen on. “Good girl,” he murmured, recalling how he’d enjoyed her small praise. Cullen was pleased to see Renna appeared to like it as well.

Her fingers curled around the arms of the chair and she made a quiet sound, before breathing out his name. “What now?” she asked, chest heaving with her next breath.

“Now,” Cullen said softly, “I play out several of the things I fantasized about while you were away and you do your best to stay quiet, or else the troops might be inclined to investigate.” Her breath hitched and she looked to the simple piece of canvas that separated them from the loud troops just a few feet away. Rylen was the one most likely to enter without announcing himself, had done it on more than one occasion. But the man knew Lady Cadash had accompanied him, so the chance of it happening was slim.

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Renna asked, and pouted when Cullen told her no. The disappointment on her face made his lips turn up into a slight smile.

“I spent weeks considering just how I would do this,” he told her, lifting his hand to skim the underside of her breast before he circled the areola with a fingertip and watched the nipple pucker into a tight bud. “Including bending you over the war table as payback.”

Renna’s back arched and she huffed out a breath. “You liked it,” she chided. “You loved the slide of my cock fucking you until you came-” her words were cut off with a soft cry as he lowered his head and gently bit the side of her breast.

“I did,” he agreed, then soothed the hurt with his tongue. Renna’s hands were gripping the arms of the chair so tight, he heard the wood creak as she pushed her chest up and closer, granting him easier access. “So much so, that I would do it again, gladly.”

She sat back abruptly and Cullen frowned. “You would?”

“Yes.” His brow knit together. “You enjoyed it yourself, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I… very much so.”

Cullen gave a little nod, then rested one of his hands on her thigh. “Then, if this… whatever it is between us, continues, that little toy of yours may come in handy.” He shifted his hand up higher, then fingers dipped into her damp curls. “I think the next time you take me,” he murmured softly, his other hand teasing her breasts again, causing her to arch her back to get closer, to make him increase the pressure, but he wouldn’t. “I’d like to be on my back. That way,” Cullen ducked his head, flattened his tongue and licked her nipple. “I can touch these beautiful breasts and properly stroke your clit.” He accompanied the words with a swirl of his thumb over the hooded nub and Renna bit her lip and whimpered. “That toy of yours,” Cullen continued, taking in every minute detail of her body.

A thin sheen of sweat covered her and her knuckles had gone white from her grip on the arm of the chair. She held her body so still, arched toward him, like an offering, though her hips rocked ever so slightly against his fingers as he slid them down from her pearl, along her slit and through the slick. “Maker’s breath,” he murmured, surprised to find her so wet, so ready. “You are so wet,” he rubbed his cheek along her breast, letting the stubble scrape against her delicate skin, heard her suck in a breath. 

Cullen withdrew his fingers, coated in her desire, and met her gaze as he lifted them to his mouth and sucked. Renna’s lips parted and she made a quiet sound in the back of her throat. “Renna,” he groaned, tongue laving over each digit, being sure to capture all traces of her flavor. “I love the way you taste.” 

Her eyes dilated, the pupils were blown so wide now that the pretty shade of purple nearly vanished into the black. “Can I taste?” 

He hadn’t thought he could possibly grow any harder, but his cock throbbed and pulsed. “Yes,” he breathed, dropped his hand back between her thighs, but just as his fingers found her core, Renna leaned forward and took his mouth with hers, in a kiss that was all tongue. Cullen wrapped his fist around the hair at the nape of her neck and kissed her back, while his other hand slipped and slide over her lower lips, circling her opening, though never pushing through, no matter how Renna pushed her hips toward his hand, searching. 

Finally, Cullen tugged lightly at her hair, breaking the kiss that had left them both breathless. “Behave,” he rasped and she smirked.

“You said I could taste.” She made a show of licking her lips, before arching her back once again.

This woman was trouble, he knew it, and he liked it. “Tell me about that toy,” he said, finally getting back on track as his thumb pressed against her clit. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Renna shifted her hips and her grip on the arms of the chair, pushing her body closer while angling herself back so that when Cullen looked down he could easily see the soft pink heart of her. “My last lover,” she told him, voice a little breathy as her hips canted into his touch. “Enjoyed getting fucked. I liked doing it. Leather straps and the base of the toy, it rested here,” she reached out, sliding her own hand down over her belly to rest over her curls. “I wanted something that brought us both pleasure.” 

For a moment, Cullen was distracted by the thought of her in leather straps. Dark brown leather against the rich tan of her skin. Straps around her chest, over her shoulders and on her hips. The scent of leather and Renna, _Maker’s breath_.

“So I made it.”

“You… made it?” Cullen blinked, trying to focus on the conversation again.

“Fine dwarven crafts,” she murmured, gripped the arm of the chair again and moaned as he gently caught her clit between his knuckles. “I mostly made-” breath hitching, hips jerking. “Fuck, oh, oh, Cullen-” He slid his fingers from her clit and Renna’s eyes snapped open, disappointment written across her features. Cullen lifted his hand to her breast, spread her slick over the tight nipple before lowering his head to take it into his mouth. 

Renna cried out, one of her hands tangling in his hair as she arched into his mouth. Arm sliding around her waist to support her weight as he lavished her breasts with the attention the deserved, he felt her hips rocking, grinding her cleft against his stomach. He switched to her other breast, worshipping it all the same, until Renna was gasping, his name quietly. “The toy,” he reminded her, letting the hand, not on her waist slide over the curve of her rear, he squeezed, kneaded the flesh before dipping into the crease. 

The tip of his finger circled her puckered hole, then slid down further until he could tease the opening of her cunt once again. “I made it!” she gasped out, body twisting, trying to press closer to his mouth, his fingers. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling and tugging and Cullen didn’t mind at all. “I used to make all kinds of things,” she said the words in a rush. “Decorative and bits and pieces for armor and weapons. The cock,” she gasped when Cullen nipped at her breast. “I carved it from wood, sanded it until it was perfectly smooth. The bulb at the base, it fits inside me, it rubs and - fuck!” The tip of his finger slipped inside and he knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge.

“Do you have others?” he asked and she nodded her head, jerkily.

“I’ve had requests, I make them… sell them- Cullen, please!”

“Hold on,” he told her, felt her hands tighten on the back of his head and he removed his hand from her back, danced it over her thigh and dipped between her legs to rub at her clit, while he oh-so-slowly pushed one finger inside. 

Renna went completely still, she wasn’t even breathing and Cullen looked up at her face, her brows were drawn together, eyes clenched shut and he worried for a moment if he was hurting her, but then she shifted her hips just slightly, adjusting the angle. “Oh,” it was a breath of sound and Cullen felt her inner walls clamp down around the single digit he’d slipped inside and he felt her go even wetter, her thighs trembled and her fingernails caused tiny pricks of pain on the back of his neck and his scalp, but it was absolutely worth it as he watched her come apart in his hands.

Her breathing was ragged and she clung to him as her body shivered. “I’m not done with you,” he murmured softly before lightly biting down on her earlobe. “Lean back again, sweetheart,” she gave him a dubious look, but obeyed, making a quiet sound of protest when he withdrew his finger. 

But it didn’t last long as she was once again open to him. His hands slid along the length of her toned thighs, up and that same finger slipped inside again. Renna’s lips parted and she rocked her hips, pushing it deeper. “I want you, Renna, I want to feel you come on my cock as I’m buried inside of you.” 

Renna forced her eyes open, met his gaze. “Yes.”

“But first you have to come on my fingers again,” he told her. Cullen wanted her drunk on the pleasure. A second finger slipped inside and Renna gasped his name, then her hand clamped down on his wrist and he froze, afraid he’d hurt her.

“Oh… oh… right…” she pushed down, driving his fingers deeper, and then he felt one of her own fingers dip in just barely behind his. “Rub… over, just a bit-” he followed her lead, felt when he found the right spot, it was if she’d been struck by a bolt of lightning. Renna cried out, the sound nearly deafening in what Cullen realized was absolute silence.

No ringing metal of clashing swords, no soldiers jibing back and forth. 

And Cullen couldn’t be bothered to care in the slightest as he felt her inner muscles clamp down around his fingers. “That’s it, Renna,” he murmured, “cum for me. Cum for me so I can bury my cock inside you.” Her grip on his wrist tightened and she rode his hand through the pleasure and Cullen watched. His body ached with the want of joining her. But watching her as she came was a pleasure of its own. 

Renna leaned forward, pressed her forehead against his shoulder and tried to steady her breathing. Her entire body hummed with pleasure and the pressure of Cullen’s fingers still buried inside of her, rubbing up against that spot sensitive spot inside her left her teetering on the edge of another orgasm. “I want your cock,” she said. Her knuckles ached as she released her grip on his wrist and tugged at the ties of his breeches. 

Feeling the bulge of his cock through the fabric had her core clenching around those fingers and Cullen rubbed again. Sparks. Blinding sparks of light went off behind her lids and she cried out again. The troops, she knew, couldn’t be far, they had to have heard. His thumb brushed her clit and she was certain her entire body shattered into a million little pieces. When Renna finally managed to come back to herself, her cheek rested against his still clothed chest and she had enough presence of mind to be annoyed that he hadn’t stripped.  _ Unfair _ , she thought. But really, what did she have to complain about?

The man had bestowed nothing but pleasure on her body. She felt something hot and hard and silken against her belly and glanced down. Thick and swollen, the tip leaking she stared at Cullen’s cock and felt her mouth water. Could she take him? All of him? Renna was certainly going to try.

“Alright?” Cullen asked, voice soft against her ear, one hand resting on the curve of her thigh, the other, tracing the ridges of her spine.

“Very,” she managed to get out, though her throat felt dry and her voice sounded like crushed rocks.

“If you’re not-” Cullen began, and she knew well enough that he was giving her an out. All she had to do was say the word, and she could get dressed, leave, her body utterly sated, and Cullen would not begrudge her his own denied pleasure. Renna curled her fist around his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

“I want,” she told him. “It’s nearly all I have thought about while I was away. How your cock would stretch me, fill me. If you could bury yourself all the way to the hilt and just what it would be like to feel you fuck me without restraint.” His cock twitched in her hand and the slit wept more. Renna ran her fingertip over the slit, gathered the moisture there, then lifted her hand up, held it between their faces. His eyes darted to the damp finger and she parted her lips.

“Renna-” it was a groan. Then she rubbed her finger over Cullen’s lower lip, leaving it wet. He parted his lips, tongue flicking out on reflex. Then she was kissing him, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. The hand on her back slid into her hair again, holding her for the kiss that he quickly took control of, though she didn’t mind. 

Renna let her hand drop back between them, her fingers curled around his cock and she lifted her hips, rubbed the head between her lower lips, so wet that she knew he’d slip inside so easily. “Ren!” it was a strangled gasp and the hand on her thigh gripped tighter, no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises behind.

“I want you to fuck me, Cullen,” she said.

“No,” it was a gasp. “You’ll… you’ll do it yourself,” he was struggling to breathe as she continued to use his cock to rub over her clit and against her opening. “You’re in control. Right now,” he told her, his voice a little more steady as he pressed his forehead to hers. “Right now, I am your toy to use as you please. Take as much or as little as you want, however fast or slow you need.”

Renna blinked, almost surprised, but she should have known better. She kissed him, softer this time, less a demand. “Hold your cock for me,” she murmured, leaning back again, this time she rested her palms on his thighs behind her, angling her body so they both could watch.

Cullen did, his big hand curling around the base, holding it steady as she rubbed over it again, the mushroomed head pressing against her slit. Pushing forward, her lower lips stretched around the thick head. Cullen cursed, loud and Renna lost her breath for just a moment. His fingers dug in harder to her hip and she knew he had no idea he was doing it. She wasn’t about to complain, pleased to realize she could make this man lose his control, even just a little bit.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen rasped. “Oh, Renna, sweetheart.” Releasing his grip on his cock she watched his hand slide up her thigh, the other coming to join it, then he used his thumbs to spread her outer lips. “My cock looks good inside your cunt.”

She clamped her inner walls around him, heard him groan. He was barely an inch inside her and she already felt so full. But she wanted more. She wanted all of him. “I want all of it,” Renna said, pushing down. There was a faint burning sensation as she tried to take him, but she’d barely slipped down halfway.

“Renna, don’t hurt-” 

Hips lifting, she slid almost all the way off his cock, her juices glistened on his silken flesh. Driving her hips down again, she took more, gasped softly. “More,” she said. “I want more.” Repeating the action several times she still couldn’t seem to take all of him. The angle, she thought, the angle wasn’t quite right. If she could just- “Shift your hips forward, Cullen, scoot forward.”

“Renna,” he said, wary, but did as she asked. 

Renna withdrew again, the head of his cock slipping free before she rolled her hips, felt it slide in again, then she pushed and pushed and they both let out a shout as his length filled her to the hilt and he felt her end. The pressure was a mix of pleasure and pain and Renna’s arms trembled. 

“Good girl,” Cullen panted out. “By the Maker, Renna, I didn’t think-” his thumb found her clit. “Cum for me, my pretty girl.” 

She did. The gentle words were all the coaxing she needed. Pleasure shattered her, her cry silent as her head fell back and she felt Cullen’s groan, felt his length pulsing inside of her. Renna’s eyes fluttered open, Cullen’s thumb no longer directly on her clit, but stroking so gently around the hood, keeping her on the edge of another end. Looking down the length of her body to where they were joined, she saw the small bulge low on her belly. Angling her body back slightly, Cullen moaned and she ran her fingers over the bulge. “Not quite my throat,” she murmured, though she swore he was so deep inside it made it hard to breathe. “But you fill me so well.”

“Ren,” his voice sounded a little desperate as he eyed the bulge. “I want to cum inside of you. I want to fill you with my spend.” 

Leaning forward again, Renna curled one arm around his shoulders, rose up and lowered herself around him again, enjoying the stretch. “Yes,” she murmured. “Yes, Cullen, cum in me. Fill me.” 

He met her gaze, eyes a little glassy. “You’re sure?”

“I want to feel your cum dripping down my thighs for hours. Hot and sticky and-” his hips bucked, and then there were no more words. The slap of flesh and fingers digging into skin, leaving bruises as Renna rode his cock. 

Her name turned into a soft mantra and then Cullen bucked again, hands on her thighs, holding her against him, buried to the hilt once again. “Okay?” he gasped out and she nodded head jerking. Thumb on her clit. Renna sunk her teeth into the tender spot where his shoulder met his throat to hold back the scream of pleasure that wanted to break free as Cullen shoved her over the edge. She felt his cock pulse, throb and the warm flood of wetness that filled her as Cullen gasped her name. 

It seemed to last forever, that pleasure drenched moment in time. 

Renna blinked slowly, her body aching and hot. She felt one of Cullen’s hands stroking through her hair down her back, while the free hand possessively cupped her bottom. He was still inside her, even half hard he filled her. The bite mark on his throat confused her for a moment, then, distantly she remembered sinking her teeth into his skin. It was red and irritated and a bright red flag screaming to anyone who looked at him exactly what they had done.

As if her crying out hadn’t already done that? The training soldiers were all silent now, but she still couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Are you alright?” Cullen asked, his voice a little hoarse. “Renna?”

“I hope you’re comfortable,” she murmured, drowsily. “Because I am not moving any time soon.” Both of their breathing was still unsteady, and she felt sweat trickled down her spine. Flicked her tongue out to lick over the bite mark she left and tasted the salt of his skin. His hand clenched on her ass and she moaned quietly. “When can we do that again?” she asked and not only heard but felt his body shudder with quiet laughter.

“Renna,” it was a soft sigh, but she heard the smile.   
  


It was well over an hour later when Renna stepped into the War Room within the Chantry in Haven. After finally regaining enough strength to drag her clothes back on, with Cullen’s help, she had gone to her cabin, ran a cold, damp cloth over her skin, wiping away dust from travel and the sweat from her tryst with Cullen. Her thighs, sticky with their release, she hadn’t touched.  _ Stones Ancestors _ , she’d silently berated herself.  _ What is wrong with you?  _

But had left it. Dragged on clean breeches, a simple tunic and run a comb through her tangled hair. All the while, she could feel the evidence of both her pleasure and Cullen’s coating her thighs.

Renna pressed her fingers against the edge of the war table, where Cullen had bent over for her. Looking up, she found him watching her, a knowing glint in his eyes and she couldn’t help but wonder if the others knew. Considering Cullen hadn’t bothered to do anything to hide the bite mark on his throat, they had to.

The meeting continued, issues discussed, plans made. Renna would have to leave Haven again soon. Her advisors left, but she stayed behind, staring at the map and the little metal pins marking rifts. Heat against her back and she realized Cullen had returned and now knelt behind her, making them nearly the same height. “Tell me,” he murmured lowering his head to lick over her neck and she angled her head, allowing him more access. “Did you clean up completely?”

Renna hummed softly, leaned back against his chest. “Why don’t you check for yourself?” This was easy, she thought. And was grateful for the distract from all that lay before her. Cullen’s hand moved slowly, over her waist and dipped down under her breeches. He groaned when his fingers found the wet mess between her thighs. 

She didn’t expect it when he pushed two fingers inside, circled her clit with his thumb and had her cumming in seconds. “I like making you orgasm,” he said, then dragged his hand from her breeches. Renna angled her head, watched him lift his fingers to her mouth and lick them clean. “I’d like to make you orgasm a lot more.” He turned his head, met her gaze. 

Dumbly, Renna nodded her head. “Okay,” she said and watched the corner of his mouth twist into a slight smirk.

“What other toys do you have?” he asked and she blinked, licked her lips and turned in his arms.

Renna lifted her hands to either side of his face and tugged his mouth down for a searing kiss. “I am very, very good at making them. You’ll just have to wait and see.” 


End file.
